El Guegle
by Ada Schade
Summary: Spoiler Staffel 6x04 So stelle ich mir das Gespräch heute Abend vor... Spoiler Alarm zur 6 Staffel von Grimm


El Guegle

„Schlafen Sie", fragt Nick Adalind die leise die Tür zu ihrem Schlafzimmer zu macht. „Endlich", sie atmet erleichtert auf und geht zu Nick, sie setzt sich neben ihn an den Tresen. „Sollte Diana je zu mir sagen das wir mehr als ein Baby bekommen, sorg dafür das ich weich falle." Adalind bekommt große Augen, „du willst noch ein Kind!" Nick lächelt, „ja will ich", er greift nach ihrer Hand, „zwar nicht sofort, aber in 1 bis 2 Jahren." Adalind schluckt und hört ihn weitersagen, „ich habe mir immer Geschwister gewünscht, ja Kelly hat eine große Schwester und zum Glück mag sie ihn, ob das so bleibt, wenn er an fängt mitreden", Nick zwinkert verschmitzt grinsend, „aber all das was Monroe und Rosalee jetzt erleben, will ich mit dir erleben, zum Ultraschall gehen, Schwangerschaftsvorbereitungskurse all das habe ich bei Kelly verpasst."

Adalind bekommt einen traurigen Blick, was Nick nicht wollte, „ich mache Dir keine Vorwürfe", stellt er gleich fest, „wenn mir jemand gesagt hätte, dass wir nach all dem wie es mit uns angefangen hat, hier sitzen und uns über die Vergrößerung unserer Familie unterhalten, dem hätte ich für verrückt erklärt." Adalind schmunzelt, „ich auch", sie sieht wie Nick sich seinen Nacken reibt, „lass uns ein Bad nehmen", schlägt sie vor, sie zeigt zum Bett auf dem Trubel einige Nächte verbracht hatte, „wir werden hier schlafen", Sie steht auf und gibt ihm einen Kuss und macht sich auf den Weg zum Schlafzimmer, sie schaut noch mal nach Kelly und Diana, die beide tief und fest schlafen, sie geht zum Schrank und holt Schlafzeug für Nick und eins seiner Hemden für sie heraus.

Nick hatte Wasser im Bad eingelassen und lag schon entspannt in der Wanne, er lächelt als Adalind das Bad betritt, ihm wird ganz anders als er ihr beim Ausziehen zuschaut, aber zu seiner Verwunderung setzt sich Adalind nicht zwischen seine Beine, sondern sie setzt sich ihm gegenüber hin, „erzähl es mir", bittet Sie ihn, „erzähl mir was hier in den letzten Tagen alles passiert ist."

Damit hatte er nun nicht gerechnet, er holt tief Luft und erzählt ihr alles, von dem Zeitpunkt an als Diana Sie gewarnt hat, er erzählt ihr von dem Kampf, die vielen Cops die er hier getötet hat, „ich war tot", Nick sieht den geschockten Blick von Adalind, „als ich die Kugel auf mich zukommen sah, dachte ich an Kelly und Dich, wie sehr ihr mir in den letzten Tagen gefehlt habt, ich habe euch beide gesehen, erinnerst du dich an den Abend, du warst im Bad und kamst raus…"

Adalind unterbricht ihm, „kannst du Grimm sagen." Nick lächelt, „ja", gibt er ihr recht, „das Bild von euch beiden, war das letzte an was ich mich erinnere, aber dann spürte ich was, etwas was mich zurück zog ins Leben und ich habe mir selbst was versprochen, ja mein Job ist wichtig, aber Kelly und Du seit das wichtigste in meinem Leben", Nick schluckt, „Diana, es wird sehr schwer werden, ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen, aber das ist es währt, ein Leben mit euch dreien ist alles währt."

„Sogar das Sean Renard", Adalind sieht Nicks geschockt Blick, „immer ein Teil unseres Lebens sein wird." Nick schluckt, „ja, er ist Dianas Dad und das ist etwas was ich nie vergessen darf, auch wenn ich ihm nach allem was er uns in der letzten Zeit angetan hat, am liebsten den Hals umdrehen würde, aber wie gesagt, er ist Dianas Dad."

Nick weiß nicht ob Adalind weiß was über Diana vorhergesagt wurde, aber er wird es gleich erfahren, „als Du vor 2 Jahren mit meiner Mom aufgetaucht bist mit Diana im Arm, ich habe damals eine großen Fehler begangen, ich hätte dir eine Chance geben sollen, eine Chance mir und uns allen zu beweisen das Du eine tolle Mom bist", er setzt sich aufrecht hin, „laut meiner Mom hat Diana die Gabe die Welt zu einem besseren Ort zum Machen, in den richtigen Händen kann Sie viel Gutes für die Menschheit und die Wesenwelt tun, aber in den falschen Händen, kann Diana viel Unheil anrichten." Adalind schluckt, jetzt ist es an Ihr Nick zu erzählen was Diana getan hat, sie erzählt Nick wie Diana ihr gezeigt hat das Sie Rachel Wood getötet hat und sie erzählt ihm auch das Diana Sean manipuliert hat Bonaparte zu töten. „Sie hat mein Leben damit gerettet", Nick schluckt, „ja Diana hat etwas Schreckliches getan, aber jetzt ist es erst mal wichtig das Sie einfach nur ein kleines Mädchen bleibt und das wir ihr beibringen, dass Sie ihre Kräfte nicht einfach so einsetzen kann, sie muss lernen Sie zu kontrollieren." Adalind schluckt, „ich weiß", sie seufzt tief auf, „das wird nicht leicht werden. Sean er muss mit uns zusammenarbeiten."

Nick verdreht seine Augen, „das wird denke ich der schwerste Teil werden, ihn auf unsere Seite bringen." Adalind schluckt, „deine Mom dachte also das ich Diana auf die dunkle Seite ziehen würde." Nick schüttelt verneinend seinen Kopf, „meine Mom wollte nur das Diana weder vom Königshaus noch von der Résistance aufgezogen wird, sie solange wie möglich einfach ein ganz normales Kind sein und das ist was ich auch möchte, ich möchte das Sie auf eine Schule geht, sie sollte mit Kindern ihres Alters spielen, Freunde haben, Pyjama-Partys veranstalten, einfach ein soziales Leben haben", Nick versteht nicht das Adalind lächelt, „was ist daran jetzt zum Schmunzeln."

„Du wiederholst genau meine Worte", Adalind streichelt Nick durchs Haar und erzählt ihn wie sie es geschafft hat, Sean solange im Haus zu halten. „Wir denken eben ähnlich wenn es um das Wohl unserer Kinder geht", meint Nick nur, „langsam wird das Wasser kalt." Adalind nickt zustimmend und steigt aus der Wanne und trocknet sich schnell ab, als Nick sieht was Sie anzieht, schüttelt er verschmitzt grinsend seinen Kopf, „das ist jetzt schon das 2 Hemd das Du von mir in Beschlag nimmst." Adalind schmunzelt nur und schaut noch mal nach den Kindern, die beide noch tief und fest schlafen.

Sie krabbelt zu Nick unter die Decke und kuschelt sich in seine Arme, „wir brauchen eine größere Wohnung. Nick drückt ihr einen Kuss aufs Haar, „ich weiß", stimmt er ihr zu, „gib uns noch ein paar Wochen, bis sich alles beruhigt hat, dann können wir uns gern auf die Suche nach einem Haus machen." Adalind schaut hoch zu ihm, „das heißt dieses Mal darf ich mitentscheiden." Nick verdreht seine Augen, er gibt ihr einen saften Kuss, „lass uns schlafen", er zieht sie fest in seine Arme und macht das Nachtlicht aus. Zum ersten Mal seit 2 Wochen kann er schlafen ohne Angst um seine Familie zu haben, denn die war hier bei Ihm.


End file.
